Help Me !
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Bella swan moved back to fork with her 3 sisters but charlie cant wait to get them to la push to the pack why ? can the girl get out before they become one of the pack aka mates of them ! RATED M ! you have been warned !


Help me.

I own nothing twilight it all belongs to the amazing Stephaney Meyers.

I only own this plot of this story plus Jessie, star and Katie.

Chapter - 1

Hi my name is Isabella Swan but like to go by Bella thanks. I'm 17 years old and i've just moved back to forks in washington state this wettest place in the u.s.a. It was my idea to leave my drug addict mum with my 2 sisters Katie and star plus Katie's 3 year old daughter jessica aka jessie.

We though Charlie was happy to have us back but the first day i noticed something weird about the way he was acting like when we asked if we could go to fork high school he nearly had a heart attack and screamed at us say you're going to la push high school and i know that is not the Charlie I know or used to anyway.

Right now I'm standing looking out into the woods thinking if moving back here was a good idea star said she had a bad feeling about coming back here maybe we should of listened and just got our own house in settle just like Katie wanted to but we didn't we fell for the sob story Charlie told us.

"Awntie bell."i heard a little voice whisper pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to see it was little Jessie.

"What's up sweetie." i said bending down and picking her up.

She started crying.

"Aww jess what's up? Tell auntie Bella." I said hugging her.

"I lost ma bear picky." she cried.

"Come on then i will help you look for her." i said carrying her up into her bedroom.

I looked everywhere for her bear and found the bloody thing under her pillow. After putting her to bed i walk out into my room and climbed into bed knowing i should get some sleep because tomorrow i have a long day i closed my eyes and let the sleep take me.

* NEXT MORNING *

I woke up to Charlie shouting of everyone telling them breakfast was ready. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom with Jessie following behind me.

Walking up to the sink I turned it on grabbing my tooth brush and Jessie's too.

"Awntie Bell i ned ma ole." she said pointing at her stole she stands on to wash her face and brush her teeth.

I laugh and grabbed then put it in front of knowing she could get on it herself. After brushing my teeth, washing my face and taming my hair i finally got down stair with Jessie singing away in my ear.

"Bella nice to see you up and your gonna have a great first day at la push school i can feel it i know you will never leave la push after going there." Charlie said.

"Ermmm...what for you mean by not wanting to leave la push ?." i asked.

"Ermmm what i meant was it such i lovely place i know you will not want to leave once you meet the people."He quickly said handing everyone there breakfast.

I was about to eat mine when Katie asked me to meet her in the garden in a couple of minutes. Walking into the garden I see Katie sitting on the bench under the cherry tree.

"What's up Katie?" I asked.

"Something doesn't feel right about anything here Bella star keeps going on about it then. I just clicked on to what she meant when Charlie said that this morning. There's something going on Bella." She said.

"I know Katie but what." i asked.

"I'll find out but i know that something has been planned between us and some la push boys i look at Charlie's diary last night that's all i know." she replied walking back into the house.

I looked around to see why she had walked back into the house and realized it was because Charlie was watching us. i waved at him walking back into the house knowing that something was gonna happen and something was planned for us...

But what was going to happen to us if we go to la push ?...

** Authors note...

Heyy hope you enjoyed that :) this story has been in the making for about 9 month so i thought lets get a chapter up !.

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !

Love and Huggs

Maggzz .$$.xx


End file.
